falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before submitting a report) Please, you MUST provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. Windows 7 64-Bit, v1.0, US, Humongous Installation) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method of F2RP and Fallout 2 (e.g. F2RP 2.3 Installer or Manual Installation and Fallout 2 installed through Windows, GOG or Steam Installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches (the best thing to do is NEVER install other mods or patches with the F2RP, this avoids all kinds of problems) :* A savegame close to the place, person or people where the problem happens (NEVER save during combat to avoid corruption or any other kinds of problems) If you want to post a bug that killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you MUST provide the save game to make the bug fixing easier. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. Always avoid to save during the combat to avoid bugs. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to a virtual drive like skydrive or 4shared. These sites 4shared and skydrive provide virtual drives and the registration is free, remember to visit the sites once every 29 days to avoid the files being deleted. In addition, many ISPs still give their customers some free web-page/online file-storage space, so you can zip up the folder for the savegame slot you're sharing, upload it to your ISP userspace, and then link to that file from here. Locations The Abbey Arroyo Broken Hills * When you ask Marcus "What weapons can you use", his answer is not voiced. (There is no voice file for this, sadly. -killap) Den Dr. Sheng Hideout * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Plant-things in a lab are attacking me through closed doors. Savegame-Mirak (Yup, but I have no idea why. None of the shoot through flags are set. -killap) Enclave Oil Rig * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Should it display like this? Screenshot-Mirak (We would have to recreate all that scenery to support higher resolutions. -killap) EPA * Cannot reach the entry area of EPA to get back to the world map, because it doesn't want to let me scroll down to it. You need to have the resolution patch installed, which is default with the RP installer. You can still play at 640x480 though. :-) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Plant sprays don't stack. Screenshot(Haven't used them yet.) -Mirak (It's because they have scripts attached to them and thus are treated as different items. Engine issue. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Possibly nothing can be done about this, but holograms show on motion sensor. (Robots probably have some biological parts, so that's fine.) -Mirak (Yeah, it picks up any critter, even holograms. Could be fixed if they were added as scenery objects, but meh, this is minor. We'll just say they have some biological parts. -killap) *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) You can get infinite 500xp fixing the robot control computer on the yellow level. Save here -Ewil (This has been fixed in the latest 2.3. You should update your RP. --NovaRain) *SOLVED - NPCAutoLevel issue (Tech info: Windows 7 64 bit, Fallout 2 version 1.02, US English, FRP version 2.3, Windows, humongous installation) All EPA NPC's for hire - Kitsune, Dex and Cat do not level up. This problem has been since FRP 2.1.2 ver. that I played before. Tried to solve this problem for several times, including playing by "clean" player and "cheater" (thought maybe that'll help), reinstall the game and FRP, nothing works, they still won't level up. (Have you tried enabling "NPCAutoLevel" in ddraw.ini? By default NPCs level up randomly when you hit the next level. Plus you need to be at least Lv12 to make all three EPA NPCs leveling up. --NovaRain) Thanks. Gecko Hubologist Stash Klamath Military Base Modoc Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) I'm not sure if anything can be done about this, but You can buy Monte's cards via barter and then he still whines about losing the cards. Cards should be stealable, but not tradeable. (But of course, if you steal them and then sell them to him... Vicious circle...) -Mirak (Yeah, there isn't a good way to solve this. Ideally, you couldn't ever buy/sell that item to him, but that's not possible with the engine. Oh well. Well, on second thought there might be a relatively easy solution, but honestly this is just too minor. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Secret transactions quest. Once I got here, three of the Salvatore's guards go immediately towards the exit grid. I think the cause of this is that I have watched that transaction earlier with Wright's kids and game acts as though the transaction's already over. I faintly remember that I've noticed this in vanilla a long time ago too, ahh good times. Savegame-Mirak (Yeah, this scenario kinda sucks and is an oversight on the devs part. If you go to the transaction via Salvatore, then you can't go there via the kids (fixed by me), but if you first go via the kids, then you can still go to it via Salvatore. And you need to go to it via Salvatore if you want to join his family. Eh. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Lloyd quest. Go with Lloyd to Golgotha, let him dig and send him down the manhole. Go after him, kill him, save the game, load the game and Lloyd's body disappears. Savegame -Mirak (Interesting. I can confirm what you say and it also looks like any body disappears down there too. Not sure why this is happening though. -killap) (The engine automatically removes anyone that is in party.txt, so this is no bug in it self. The question is more to remove or not to remve him from there. I don't think there is any need for him to be there, but iirc it would invalidate old saves. Same with the chicken in Modoc and the doctor in V15. I think I've mentioned this before, or maybe I just figured it wasn't important enough. -Darek) New California Republic * If you wait till 08:00 and before 12:00, Vortis will come out from the back room to the front office. And if you're quick enough you can slip in the room before the door closes. But as long as you're in Slave overseer's view (he's still in the back room until 12:00), he will keep opening the dialog window asking what's your business, causing an infinite loop. The only way to get out of this is keep pressing A key to initial combat right after the dialog closes and run away from his sight (sneaking helps). Of course you have to open the door to leave the room, but without using dynamites trying to open the door twice will cause Vortis & slavers attacking you. If you blow up the door with dynamites to leave the room (won't cause Vortis hostile), he can still open the dialog window during 04:00~12:00 even if you're in the front office, because he's able to see you from there when you're at some certain hexes. This infinite dialog window glitch of Slave overseer happens in both UP & RP. Note: It's can only be triggered/reproduced by using timing exploit thus hard to reproduce If player plays normally. (savegame) (Win7 x64, US 1.02d Humongous installation, RP 2.3 & UP 1.02.29) --NovaRain (talk) 23:39, December 24, 2013 (UTC) (Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) Raiders Ranger Safe Houses Redding San Francisco (Tech info: Windows 7 64bit, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.3, humongous installation) event isnt starting after you step inside the ring -Dragon's side quest- (Got a save game? -killap) Sierra Army Depot Slaver Camp Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City Vault City Village Encounter Bugs Misc. bugs * Unlimited Ammo bug: Give an NPC several identical empty guns and appropriate ammo. Remove/trade other guns or ammo so they won't be selected. Set the NPC's combat choice to ranged. Select 'Use best weapon' then click on 'Talk'. Click on 'I need to talk to you about your gear' then 'Put your weapon away'. Select 'Trade' then manually unload their weapons. They now have more ammo than they started with. Repeat. Engine issue. * It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. * NPCs are able to walk through locked doors. This is most often seen during combat. Engine issue. * Some companions, such as Vic, become unresponsive and act like walking containers. This is caused by the companion getting knocked out in combat and you leave the map during this. You need to go into combat mode again to let them 'wake up'. Engine issue. * If you have low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. * The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. * For the Educated Perk: It applies for the current level, *IF* you take it at the first time since leveling up at the character creation screen. If you click the character creation screen, cancel out of the perks list, close and reopen the character creation screen, and then select the Educated Perk, it DOES NOT apply to the current level. (Note: This bug goes back all the way to Fallout 1.) Engine issue. * Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat causes the button to remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. * In the Pip boy, if you click status, click a city, then click somewhere else on the Pipboy screen, it'll load up another city's quest status. Engine issue. * If you give a critter tons of super stims in hopes of killing it, and then leave the map, the game will crash when it tries to kill the critter. Engine issue. * NPCs hooked on jet becomes utterly useless - stuck with 1 AP. Jet antidote doesn't work on them. Engine issue. * Ability to gain too high stats from drug use - use drug twice, save and load and you can use drugs to raise your stats even more. Engine issue. * Drugs used on one critter will affect all critters of that same type (i.e. look the same). Engine issue. * NPC's leveling up while under drug influence don't end up with correct stats - it checks the current stats and not base stats. Engine issue. * A game saved in combat where one of your NPC's has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. * Saving in combat is generally just a bad idea and will cause many unexpected problems. Engine issue. * Sometimes if you do an insta-kill to a critter (super critical hit, etc), code in their death procedure is not run and things regarding that character might be broken from that point on (e.g. no one recognizes the critter as dead). Engine issue. * Active items like flares or explosives can't be sold. Engine issue * Sometimes prices when going through the barter button don't match prices when entering barter via a dialogue option. Engine issue * Sometimes when you enter a map most of it will be black and you can move your mouse around to fill in the area. Engine issue that seems to crop up after many save/loads. Most often happens at the Den. Just quit the game and go back in. *The Turbo Plazma Rifle takes 5 AP and 6 AP when targeting instead of 4 and 5 accordingly, as in F1. This was in the orig. F2 as well. I know there's a mod fix, still, just to make sure it is reported. (Why turbo plasma rifle getting nerfed by original dev in vanilla FO2 should be counted as a RP bug report? It's not even an engine issue. --NovaRain) *Win 7 32Bit Ultimate, GoG, F2RP 2.3. the game gives no actual response when typing a char name at creating character menu after some random number of parameters; simply it freezes and you can not edit unless you re-start the whole game, and additionally it may cause mouse lagging and starts to beep weirdly. This always happens on each time in this patch. - BrecMadak Caravan bugs * Sometimes when you finish a caravan encounter and leave, you jump back into the same encounter with everything as it was (corpses still on the ground, etc). This is caused by saving your game while on the caravan map (it's fine loading one though). Engine issue. Kaga Encounter Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project